Kissing Booth
by Klaine98
Summary: Blaine is Mcinley high's bad boy and he's got his eyes set on Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this story, I would like to thank my awesome Beta Pezberrylover0612 ****who also happens to be my big sister**

* * *

Blaine Anderson was not your typical teenage boy. He was what other teenage boys wish they were. Blaine Anderson was Mckinley high school's bad boy. He did or said anything he wanted and foul care less what people said about him. Another thing Blaine was and didn't care if people knew was gay. He'd come out two years ago and in that time he's had plenty of hook ups, but never an actual boyfriend. All of that changed one day at school when Blaine noticed Kurt was having a kissing booth at school to help pay for the trip to nationals. Now Kurt Hummel knows Blaine's reputation very well. Kurt tries his best to keep away from Blaine, because he refuses to be used and tossed aside. Now matter how much he really is attracted to Blaine.

"Hey babe how much?" Blaine asks as he approaches Kurt's kissing boith

"A dollar for one kiss." Kurt rolls his eyes "And dont call me babe."

"Cool" blaine said reaching to get a dollar out of his pocket with a smirk. Blaine gave kurt the dollar and leaned in and when there lips touched kurt didnt want it to end. Kurt's mind was fighting with his body. His head is screaming at him to put a stop to this. It's Blaine Anderson for crying out loud! He'll only use you then dump you! But yet, Kurt was so lost in the kiss, that he forgot everything else happening around them.

"Wow your a pretty good kisser babe." Blaine commented as they pulled apart. Now Blaine has been with plenty of guys before to know when someone can kiss, but this kiss. Oh my God this kiss was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Something was there. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure that he wanted more.

"Um I gotta go." Kurt said running down the hall. That kiss wasn't suppose to be anything more than a dollar closer to nationals, but he knows he felt something, and that is bad.

"Hey hummel get your pretty little ass back here I want another kiss!"  
That is exactly why Kurt can not feel something for Blaine Anderson

Later that day Kurt was walking through the hallway in deep thought.  
He couldn't stop thinking about Blaine and his god damn lips! It was infuriating! He swore that he would never get involved with Mckinley High's bad boy, but he couldn't help the feeling he got when Blaine's lips touched his.

"Hey homo!" Azimio shouts as he approaches Kurt

"What do you want?" Kurt asks irritated. There can't be one day where these idiots just leave him alone

"What does it look like I want?" The football player asked before throwing a slushie in kurts face. Kurt heard Azimio laugh before walking away. He couldn't see much with all the slushie in his eyes that was now dripping through his shirt. See this is exactly why Kurt can't wear anything designer at this school! Kurt ran to the bathroom and took off his shirt feeling the stickiness of the slushie all over his body

"Damn babe you have a nice bod." Said the very boy that's been on Kurt's mind all day. Kurt didn't even see him standing there when he walked in

"Leave me alone." Kurt said in a stern voice. His day already went to hell because of the slushie. He doesn't need to deal with this shit right now

"You're so hot when your pissed." Blaine said grabbing kurt by the waist

"Dont touch me!" Kurt shouts backing away from Blaine

"How about you back to that little kissing booth and give me another kiss?" Blaine Anderson might be a jerk, but he's also her persistent

"Just leave me alone." Kurt says trying to look at anything that's not Blaine

"Whatever." Blaine says rolling his eyes "I gotta go. See you later hot stuff." Kurt watches Blaine leave the bathroom and wonders how it was possible for him to have this boy on his mind all day. Kurt decides it's best to just shrug it off and move on

Right now Kurts standing at his locker dripping wet. He forgot his emergency slushie kit at home and had no choice, but to rinse the slushie out and put his shirt back on wet

"Hey kurt what happened?" Mercedes asks as she opens her locker next to Kurts

"Azimio slushied me." Kurt sighs

"Oh you poor thing." Mercedes says while going through her locker and handing Kurt her Mckinley high sweatshirt

"Thanks Boo." Kurt says with a smile before putting it on

"No biggie." Mercedes shrugs before they close their lockers and walk toward their next class

"Hey babe wait up!" Oh no it's him Kurt thinks before he turns around to see blaine

"Please leave me alone." Kurt tries begging so he can just get on with the rest of his day and go home

"Look heres the deal" Blaine says ignoring Kurts request "You're gonna go out with me tonight breadstix 8 o'clock."

"No." Kurt answers harshly

"Why?" Being rejected is something Blaine isn't use to. Usually all it took was a 'Hey babe.' And he would grab any boy he wanted. Why was Kurt so different?

"Because your a douche and I don't date assholes." Kurt said walking away leaving a very confused Blaine behind. Blaine doesn't understand this. Usually if a guy did blow him off (which was extremely rare) he would just shrug and move on, but with Kurt he just can't. He wants Kurt so badly and Blaine Anderson always gets what he wants. But,  
since he's not use to rejection and doesn't really know anything about Kurt, he's going to ask his best friend for advice. His best friend who also happens to be Kurt's brother.

"Hey finn!" Blaine shouts when he notices him down the hall

"Hey blaine what's up?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" Blaine ask hesitantly. He's not sure how his friend will react to him liking his brother

"Yeah sure what about?" Finn asks

"Its about kurt."

"What about him?" Finn asks slightly panicking "Is he ok?"

"Yeah hes fine." Blaine says trying to calm his friend down

"Then whats wrong?"

"I like him a lot." Blaine explains "I asked him out, but he said no because I'm a douche."

"Well, you sorta are." Finn says with a laugh

"Not helping."

"Sorry."

"Anyway," Blaine sighs "What do I do?"

"Stop being such an ass." Finn said in his 'duh' voice "What made you like kurt?'

"I kissed him this morning at his kissing booth." Blaine explains "When we kissed I felt something."

"Fireworks?"

"Exactly!" Blaine has been trying to figure out what he felt all day.  
Fireworks seems to be the best way to describe it

"Why dont you tell him?"

"Everytime I talk to him he tells me to leave him alone."

"Well start being nice to him and tell him your sorry for being a douche."

"Ok thanks, dude." Blaine say before him and Finn bump fist "See you later."

"K bye."

Blaine runs down the hall as quick as he can to catch up with Kurt

"Hey Kurt wait up!" Blaine shouts when he spots him standing outside his next class

"God." Kurt groans "Don't you get that I dont want to talk to you?"

"Look I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." Blaine says sincerely "I like you a lot and when we kissed I felt something and I know you did too."

"How do i know your not lying to get in my pants?" Kurt asks crossing his arms

"Look Hummel, I would never tell anyone I like them or apolgize and yet here I am talking to you." Blaine points out "Do you like me too?"

"Look Blaine, you're hot but your a jerk." Kurt says crossing her arms

"Look I'm willing to change. Please give me a chance." Blaine begs

"Fine." Kurt sighs "What about that offer to breadstix? Does it still stand?"

"Yes it does." Blaine says with a smile "I'll meet you there at 8 sexy."

"Ok." Kurt said rolling his eyes and walking into his class

Yup Blaine Anderson always gets what he wants

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

To say Kurt was nervous about his date would be an understatement. There's no doubt that Blaine was hot, but he was also a jerk sometimes. He was afraid Blaine couldn't be trusted. "You excited Kurt? You got a date with one of the most hottest guys alive." Mercedes said winking at Kurt

"Yeah, I just hope he doesnt act like an ass." He sighs

"If he does anything to hurt you tell me I'll cut him or worse I'll tell santana." Mercedes chuckle

"I will. Thanks." Kurt says with a smile "Oh and Cedes, do u want to come over to help me get ready for my date?"

"Yeah sure."

Kurt and Mercedes leave the school holding hands. As soon as they got to kurts house they went to go get kurt ready

"Hey Kurt. Can I talk to you?" Finn said running down the stairs and not paying attenion he tripped on a shoe and went rolling down the stairs

"Hey Finn did you have a nice trip?" Mercedes said looking at Kurt and they busted out laughing

"Hey Finn see you next fall!" Kurt said as they started laughing harder

"So what did you want, Finn?" Kurt asked trying not to laugh when Finn stood up and almost fell again

"I wanted to know if you talked to Blaine." Everyone knows that Finn and Blaine are best friends, but he wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass if he ever hurt Kurt

"Oh yeah we have a date tonight." Kurt answers smiling dreamily

"Really?" Finn asked shocked. He really didn't expect his brother to give in considering Kurt made it clear he doesn't trust Blaine

"Yeah."

"Do want to get in his pants?" Finn asked with his stupid ass smile

"FINN!" Both Kurt and Merceds shout at the same time

"Finn, why dont you shut up and go upstairs." Kurt rolls his eyes "Oh and try not to fall."

"Shut up." Finn mumbles before going to his room

"Ok babe, lets get you ready." Mercedes said

"Ok lets do this."

About two hours and a thousand outfits later, Kurt was ready for his date

"Bye Kurt tell me how your date goes." Mercedes says hugging her best friend

"Ok bye, Cedes." Kurt said kissing her cheek and running into the living room

"Dad I'm leaving."

"Ok if this guy hurts you i have a gun." Burt says with a dead serious look on his face

"I'll keep that in mind." Kurt laughs before leaving

Kurt pulled up to breadstix for his date. He had never been more nervous, excited, and nauseous before in his entire life. He didn't want to risk a heartbreak just because Blaine was hot. But, at the same time he seemed really sweet when he wanted to be.

"Hey babe, I'm over here!" Blaine shouts smiling when he notices Kurt. Kurt smiles before walking towards Blaine

"Hey." He smiles when he approaches the other boy

"Lets go inside." Blaine says reaching out his hand out for Kurt's

"Ok." He smiles before taking Blaine's hand and walking in

The boys were able to find a table right away and immediately start talking. Kurt soon finds out that Blaine is funny, charming, and just really fun to be around.

"I dont understand." Kurt says after laughing at something Blaine just said "You can get any gay guy you want, maybe even some of the straight ones, yet you come after me. Why?"

"You're beautiful, talented, and just a truly amazing person, who'd I would love to get to know better."

"Awww thanks." Kurt said trying not to blush

"No problem, sweet cheeks." Blaine says winking at Kurt

"What can I get you guys?" Blaine and Kurt were so lost in their own world, that they didn't even know when the waitress showed up

"For me I would like spaghetti." Blaine says

"And I would like alfredo." Kurt answers friendly

"That'll be right out." The waitress says before heading towards the kitchen

"You're so cute."

"Who knew Blaine the badass could be so sweet?" Kurt teases

"Who knew Kurt the good boy could be so damn sexy?" Blaine asks with a smirk

"You're too kind." kurt said with a little giggle

Kurt was so surprised at how Blaine was so sweet. He's very familiar with Blaine's reputation, but now he feels ridiculous for not giving him a chance sooner. They were having such a good time laughing and talking, that it felt like no time at all when there food arrived.

"This food is amazing." kurt said stuffing his face

"I know." Blaine said doing the same before Kurt let out a small chuckle "What?"

"You have sauce on your cheek. You look so cute." Kurt says still laughing

"You have sauce on you too." Blaine said with that damn sexy smile

"Where?" Kurt asked before he felt Blaine's lips on his

"There." Blaine said with that same damn smile

"Well, thanks for getting it for me." Kurt blushed

"No problem. Anytime, baby."

"Good to know." Kurt smiles

The boys continue to talk and laugh while finishing up their dinner. Their conversation felt so natural. They would laugh and talk about the simplest things that if anyone had seen them, they would of thought they've known each other for years.

"I think I should get going." Kurt says when he realizes the time "We've been here longer than expected."

"Ok lets go." Blaine said reaching his hand out, and Kurt smiles before he takes it and walks out

"Thanks for tonight I had fun." Kurt says when the boys get to the parking lot

"So did I thanks for coming." Blaine says before leaning in to kiss Kurt. It was just a small kiss, but it had the boys feeling those same fireworks they felt the first time they kissed

"Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt says as they pull apart

"Goodnight cutie pie." Blaine says before heading towards his car

Kurt watched the other boy walk away and he couldn't believe what just happened. That date was absolutely perfect. Kurt's not going to lie and say that he trusts Blaine completely now, but he would definitely like to see him again. 


End file.
